


Let Me Take The Lead

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hatships, M/M, Magic AU, Vex Belonging AU, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross let's Smith top for the first time, what will happen when Smith riles up the beast inside Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> First I would like to give a HUGE shout out to VexedBeverage for one, letting me write this and two, proofreading it for me. You are one awesome person and I love you to bits. Thank You so much. Next, Thanks so much to Nisha for picking the title name and for being so helpful to me while writing this, and also for being so patient waiting for me to finish it (cause it took forever... lol), you to are a wonderful person. Thank You both so much. Lastly this is my first ever NSFW fic. So please tell me what you think about it, I would love to know how you all liked it.... Thank you all so much and Happy Reading... :)

Ross and Smith had been playing a video game for a few hours now and Ross was starting to win. Smith used his power to knock the controller from Ross’ hand, at first Ross thought he had just dropped it in all the excitement, but when it happened for a third time he caught on.

“Smith no… That’s not fair. You’re cheating; don’t use your powers to win.” Ross said reaching over and knocking Smith’s controller out of his hand.

“Hey…” Smith laughed quickly picking it back up.

But it was too late, Ross had won once again. “YES!” he shouted jumping up from the bed with his hands in the air in victory. “Eat shit Smith.” He yelled turning to Smith with a huge smile. “You Lo…” Ross was knocked off his feet and fell back onto the bed with Smith landing on him.

“You are such a cheater.” Smith said trying to pin Ross’ hands down with one hand and tickle his side with the other.

“Me?” Ross yelled trying to buck Smith off squirming out of his reach. “You started it.” Ross laughed flipping him and Smith over so he was now on top. He pinned Smiths arms to his side and used his legs to keep them there. He started to vigorously tickle his sides. “Payback’s such a bitch Isn’t it Smith.” Ross replied.

Smith was kicking his legs into the air trying to buck Ross off. He was finally able to get one arm free. He grabbed Ross shirt and using his legs as leverage he rolled Ross over once more, but this time they went right off the bed and hit the floor, smacking their heads together on impact.

“Shit.” Ross yelled grabbing the side of his head.

“Fuck… Ross I’m sorry are you ok?” Smith asked quickly moving off him. He reached out and rubbed Ross’ head.

“Yeah mate I’m fine.” Ross replied “Just hurt like a bitch.” He sat up and leant against the side of the bed.

Smith scooted closer to Ross and checked his head to make sure he wasn’t bleeding or something. “Well you’re probably going to have one hell of a bump there, but I think you’ll be ok.” He said rubbing the small bump growing there. “I’m going to go get you a few painkillers so you don’t get a headache.” He replied getting up off the floor.

Ross got up and sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Smith to return.

“Here take these.” Smith said as he walked back in the room. He handed Ross two pills and a glass of water.

Ross took the pills then put the glass on the bedside table. Smith lay down across the bed and held his arms open for Ross to lie by him. “You take such good care of me.” He said laughing and curling up against Smith.

Smith wrapped his arms around Ross and kissed his head. “And always will.” He whispered into his hair. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. “Oh, here we go this is a good one.” He said with a smile.

Ross looked over at the T.V., then looking back up at Smith he said. “You can’t be serious.”

“What? I like it.” Smith replied with a small laugh. “It’s a good movie.”

“Smith no… I am not watching Titanic, again.” Ross replied trying to grab the remote from him.

“Oops… Look what you made me do.” Smith laughed as he dropped the remote on the floor. “Now we have to watch it.” He added wrapping his arms around Ross and hugging him closer.

“Fine.” Ross replied settling back down into Smith’s arms with a smile.

About 30 minutes later the two had become less interested in the movie and more interested in each other.

Smith was lying half on top of Ross plastering wet hot kisses to his neck and shoulders. He had one hand planted on the bed next to Ross’ head and the other tugging on his hair pulling his head gently to the left a little, in order to reach his neck better.

Ross’ hands slid down Smith’s back and up under his shirt. He let his nails lightly scratch over the skin, sliding his hands back down Smith’s back and over his waist, grabbing his hips and grinding himself up onto Smith’s leg. That produced a low moan and a mumbled “Shit” from Smith.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” Smith asked in-between kisses.

“Mmm… Maybe.” Ross replied with a grin.

“Well it’s working.” Smith answered, sliding his hand down Ross’ stomach and even farther, palming Ross through his jeans. “Oh… looks like I’m doing the same thing to you.” He added when he felt Ross harden under his touch.

“You always do.” Ross said tugging on Smith’s shirt to bring him in for another kiss. As they kissed Ross let his fingers slide through Smith’s hair, gripping it lightly and giving it a small tug.

Smith groaned and threw his leg over Ross so that he was straddling him, rolling his hips down into Ross, producing loud moans from both of them. They started grinding against each other and kissing till they were both breathless and gasping for air.

“God, Alex you feel so good.” Ross moaned into Smith’s ear.

Smith stopped what he was doing at looked into Ross’ eyes. “What did you just call me?” he asked breathing heavily.

“Alex” whispered Ross.

“Say it again.” He said not taking his eyes off Ross’ face.

“A… Alex” Ross repeated in the same hushed tone.

Smith groaned and leant in to kiss Ross deeply. “I fucking love you.” He growled into Ross mouth, “Say it again… Please.” He pleaded rolling his hips down into Ross again.

Ross let out a long moan and whispered, “Alex….” Throwing his arms around Smith’s neck and kissing him back.

Smith put his weight onto one arm and ran the other up Ross thigh to the front of his jeans, he cupped his hand over the bulge there, then he went to undo Ross’ belt, stopping he looked up at Ross “Is this ok? I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.” He said looking into Ross’ eyes waiting for approval before he went any further.

“We’ve done this before.” Ross replied smiling.

“I know I just… Hell I don’t know, I just want to make sure.” Smith said with a sigh.

“Yes it’s fine.” Ross replied pulling Smith into another kiss. He felt Smith undo his jeans and push his hands down inside, when he felt Smith’s hand wrap around him and start pumping he let out a sigh and rolled his hips up into him.

“Ross?”

“Hmm…” Ross hummed into Smith’s ear as he kissed it.

“I have something important to ask you.” Smith replied pulling back and sitting up on his knees.

“What is it?” Ross asked scooting back to lean against the headboard.

“Well it’s a request more than a question.” Smith started, looking down at his hands then back up at Ross. “I have wanted to ask you for a while now and, well… I just never had the courage to do it.” He sighed running his hand through his hair.

“What is it?” Ross asked a little concerned. “I mean, are you ok? Is anything wrong?” he added sit up and moving closer to Smith.

“No… No it’s nothing like that, I’m fine, everything's fine.” He said smiling at Ross. “It’s just… Well, I’m not sure how to say this so, I’m just going to say it.” He continued playing with a loose thread on the bedspread. “Well… as much as I absolutely love having you take control at times like this.” He said looking up at Ross. “I… I was hoping that maybe just this once, that… that I could be in control?” He added clearing his throat. “I want to try and show you how wonderful you make me feel, by letting me make love to you this time.” He said lifting his hand up to Ross’ face and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

Ross just sat there a little stunned to tell the truth, he had never thought of doing that. He always thought they were pretty much even with stuff like this, but as he thought about it he was always the one to take the lead so to speak when it came to sex. To be honest, to him the thought of Smith taking the lead sounded really hot. As much as he loved seeing Smith come undone because of him, he had always wondered what it would be like if he let Smith do that to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Smith clearing his throat again.

“Um… you know what, Just forget I ever said anything. It was a stupid idea.” Smith said looking down at his hands. “It was silly of me to ask”

Ross could see that Smith was a little hurt but was trying his best to hide it with a fake smile. He brought his hand up to Smith’s face and used his finger to lift his head till he was looking into his eyes. “I think it sounds like a wonderful idea.” He said leaning in to give Smith a kiss. “Sounds fucking hot mate, let’s do it.” He added kissing him again.

Smith’s eyes lit up and he replied with a big smile “Really?”

“Yes really.” Ross said smiling back at him. “Just one thing, I have never done this, so we have to go slow at first. Okay?” He said looking up at Smith.

“Of course” Smith replied throwing his arms around Ross and hugging him tight. “Wait… you have never done this?” he asked once he realized what Ross had said.

“Nope. You will be my first.” Ross replied with a grin. “You are taking my virginity both ways.” He added laughing.

“No shit really?” Smith asked grinning at Ross.

“It’s true.” Ross replied “So be gentle with me, I’m a delicate flower.” He added laughing some more.

“Mate, you are a lot of things but delicate is not one of them.” Smith said leaning his forehead against Ross’.

“Hey!” Ross replied with a grin. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“I love you so much.” Smith said kissing the top of Ross’ head.

“Same here mate.” Ross replied.

Smith started to kiss Ross slowly laying him down on the bed as he went. Once he was on his back Smith pulled back from the kiss. “I will tell you everything I do before I do it, so you’re not surprised. If you want to stop at anytime just tell me, Okay?” he said.

“Okay” Ross whispered looking up at Smith through his lashes.

Smith nodded then kissed Ross again. After a bit the kissing became harsher, more frantic as the two of them started rolling their hips into each other. “Can we take our jeans off mate? It’s getting a little tight here.” Smith asked.

“Yeah.” Ross replied sliding his jeans and boxers off then kicking them off the bed. 

Smith did the same throwing his to the corner of his room. “There that’s much better.” He said smiling at Ross. “Damn you’re sexy like this.” He said letting his eyes roam over Ross’ body. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across one of his nipples then sucked it into his mouth biting down lightly.

“Oh… that feels really good.” Ross moaned “Do that again.” He let out a shuddering breath and hummed “Yes” when Smith repeated his action. He felt Smith move off the bed and walk over to his desk opening the top drawer and pulling out a small bottle and a condom.  
“Thought I better get these ready before we get to into it.” He said holding the things up and giving Ross a smile as he made his way back to the bed. “Here put these under your hips.” He said grabbing the pillows and handing them to Ross. “They will prop you up a bit, make it easier for you and me both.”

Ross took the pillows and put them under his butt, and then leaning back on his elbows, he watched Smith hop back on the bed. He spread his legs apart so Smith could lay in-between them.

“Okay, are you ready?” Smith asked looking up at Ross. He watched him take a deep breath and then let it out slowly nodding his head yes. “If you need me to stop let me know. Also if you want me to do something, not do something or go faster, slower, whatever it is don’t be shy just tell me, Okay?” Ross nodded again. “I’m not going to lie, it’s going to hurt at first, but I’ll go slowly. If it becomes too much or you want to stop just say so.” Smith added looking up a Ross with concern in his eyes. Ross nodded again then lay back on the bed. “Okay I’m going to use my fingers at first just to get you use to it.”

“Okay, I’m ready” Ross groaned when he felt Smith lick the length of his cock from base to tip.

Smith swirled his tongue around the tip then slowly took Ross into his mouth as far as he could. Sucking and licking till he felt him relax. Once Ross started moaning and pushing his hips up into him, Smith thought now was a good time to start. “Ok I’m going to insert one finger, just relax.” He said pulling back just a little. Picking up the lube and putting some on his finger he added, “It’s going to feel strange at first, but just give it a little while, it gets better.” He said as he slowly inserted his index finger, stopping when he felt Ross tense up and hiss out a “Shit” through his clenched teeth.

Ross tried his best to relax and let out a small groan when he felt Smith take him in his hand and start pumping slowly. Before he knew it he was asking for more. He let out a breathy moan when he felt Smith add another finger.

“You are doing really well.” Smith breathed out adding a third finger. “Do you think you’re ready?” he asked as he kissed Ross’ hipbone.

“Yes” Ross growled “More please” he added pushing his hips down against Smith’s fingers.

Smith sat up, and using his teeth he tore the condom package open, pulling the condom out and put it on, tossing the foil pack on the floor, he grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand. He applied some to the condom with a few quick swipes to his very hard cock. He scooted closer, using one hand to hold up Ross’ leg he lined himself up, and going as slowly as he could he pushed forward into him.

Ross threw his head back and groaned through clenched teeth. “Shit… Smith you weren’t lying about the pain.” He choked out around some sharp breaths.

Smith stopped and waited “Just let me know when to continue.” Smith replied looking down at Ross with concern, trying his best not to move but wanting to so bad it hurt. “Here… This might help take your mind off the pain.” He said leaning down and kissing him deeply. Once he felt Ross relax a little he took him in his hand and gently started pumping.

Ross was overwhelmed with so much pain and pleasure both he thought that he could not take much more, but before his mind could register what was happening he blurted out, “Smith… please more… I need more.” He rasped as he started rolling his hips up into Smith.  
“Are you sure?” Smith asked.

“Yes… Please.” Ross replied grabbing Smith’s waist and pulling him closer.

Smith inhaled sharply then let it out slowly as he began to thrust lazily into Ross, making sure to go slowly at first. But in no time at all Ross was begging him to go faster and harder, and before he knew it he was slamming himself into Ross as fast and as hard as he could. Then out of nowhere he heard a deep growl come from Ross, it was something primal something Smith had never heard before, and in all honesty it kind of scared him. “Umm… Ross, are you ok?” he asked breathlessly slowing down his thrusting almost to a complete stop.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ross growled grabbing Smith’s hips and jerking them forwarded for him to continue. “Don’t stop now.” He yelled.

“But Ross I…” Smith started looking down at Ross below him.

“Don’t worry he won’t hurt you, I promise. I can’t explain it right now.” He said rolling his hips trying to get Smith to continue. “I’ll explain when we’re done. Just right now… don’t stop, I need you to keep going… Please.” He pleaded looking up at Smith. When he failed to continue Ross placed his hand on the side of Smith’s face “Trust me.” He added running his thumb over his check.

“I trust you…” Smith replied smiling down at Ross “I trust you with everything I got.” He added as he started moving his hips again.

Ross groaned when Smith started thrusting again, this time at a slower pace than before. Ross started rolling his hips up to meet Smith’s downward thrusts. They were just starting to get into a rhythm when Ross rolled his hips up just a bit too much and Smith hit something inside him that made pleasure shoot through Ross like lighting. “Ah… Fucking hell what the shit was that?” he asked surprised.

“What… This?” Smith replied angling himself and thrusting deeply into Ross once more.

“Fucking god… YES!” Ross cried out when he felt that same lighting shoot through him again. “It feels so fucking good, what is that?” he choked out between some sharp breaths when he felt Smith do it again.

“That is the prostate, or what some people call the male G-spot.” Smith replied slamming into Ross again. “You like that?” he asked when Ross let out a long and very loud moan.

“Hell yes I do.” He growled. “Do it some more.” He pleaded lifting his hips up off the bed a bit so Smith could get a good angle.

“Here sit up on me.” he said pulling on Ross’ arms to help him sit up. “This is the best way for me to hit it every time.” He added wrapping his arms around Ross’ waist to help hold him up.

“But I thought you said it was better from behind?” Ross asked resting his arms across Smith’s shoulders and lacing his fingers together.

“Well it is but, I want to see that beautiful face of yours when you come.” Smith replied, as he started thrusting his hips up into Ross. Once again he heard that same deep growl as earlier, but this time it was much louder and deeper than before. He looked up at Ross’ face and saw that his pupils were blown wide and he had his head lying back slightly with a look of ecstasy on his face. “God you look fucking sexy like that.” He said trusting his hips a little faster.

Ross pulled Smith closer and ran his fingers through his hair and fisted a hand full of it. “Ohh… yes that’s it.” He moaned out.

Smith leant in and started biting and sucking Ross’ neck and shoulders leaving little red marks as he went. He then leant back onto one hand and slid the other down Ross’ chest and stomach; taking him into his hand he started pumping Ross’ very hard cock, twisting his hand a little as he did so.

“Oh… Shit Alex... that’s it... don’t stop. I’m so close.” Ross cried out. He leant back onto his hands and arched his back lifting his hips up a little, giving Smith more room to move.  
Smith picked up the pace a little and he tightening his grip on Ross’ cock, he tried matching the pumping of his hand and the trusting of his hips as best he could.

“Oh Fuck…. Yes Alex, don’t stop.” Ross hissed out, arching his back a bit more. Another deep loud growl escaped Ross’ throat along with him yelling out Alex’s name and a lot of profanities as he was brought over the edge.

Smith released Ross’ cock then grabbed his hips and started pounding hard and fast into him. “Fuck Ross… you feel so fucking good.” Smith panted as he slammed into Ross a few more times before he too reached climax. He collapsed on top of Ross both breathing heavily.

“Fucking hell Smith, that was amazing.” Ross said trying to catch his breath.

“Yes it fucking was.” Smith replied kissing Ross’ cheek, and then rolling off Ross onto his back, keeping his eyes closed he lay there slowing his breathing down.

Ross rolled to the side to reach for the box of tissues and saw the nightstand floating some 2 feet away from the bed. He sat up to find the whole bed floating in the air. “Umm… Smith.” He said looking over the side of the bed to the floor.

“Hmmm.” Smith answered eyes still closed.

“Smith mate the bed is floating.” He replied looking back over at Smith.

“What?” He asked opening his eyes and looking around the room.

“You levitated the bed while we were having sex.” Ross replied laughing. 

“Oh shit… I guess I did. Well that's a first.” He laughed looking over the side of the bed. “Here hold on let me put us down.”

“Was I that good?” Ross asked with a giggle.

“Fuck yes… you were amazing.” Smith replied leaning in and kissing him lovingly on the lips. “That was the best sex I think we have ever had. With the exception of our first time, I don’t think anything can top that one, but this one is right up there mate.” He added with a grin.

“You’re terrible.” He said shaking his head and reaching for the tissue box. “But it was pretty amazing wasn’t it? I think I may let you top more often.” He added with a sigh as he wiped himself off. After taking the knotted condom from Smith he tossed both in the bin and lay back down next to him pulling the covers up on themselves.

“It was so much more than amazing, It was so good that I can’t even explain how good it was.” Smith said pulling Ross tighter to him. “I mean I even had the wolf growling he was so excited.” He added with a laugh. “I will admit though, when he growled the first time it really did scare the shit out of me. I really thought he was going to attack me or something.”

“No it likes you a lot and besides I would never let it hurt you.” Ross replied

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm” Ross answered.

“Why do you keep referring to the wolf as it?” Smith asked.

“I’m still having a hard time accepting that it’s a part of me.” He replied scooting closer and laying his head on Smith’s chest. “When it first happened I hated it so much, I wanted nothing more than to just get rid of it. It really scared me, still does sometimes.” He could feel Smith running his fingers through his hair, it calmed him somehow. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly he continued. “I’m always afraid that I may lose control sometime and really hurt someone. It has gotten stronger over time and sometimes is a little hard to control. I wish it had never happened to me, I wish I was normal.” He finished with a sigh.

“Well I don’t.” Smith replied.

“What? Why?” Ross asked confused. He rolled over onto his stomach, and rested his head on his hands.

“Just think about it for a minute” Smith turned onto his side to face Ross better. “If you were just another normal person we may have never met. If it was not for him you would be off living a normal life and not even know who I am. And it kills me to even think about not having you in my life.” He reached out and touched Ross’ face letting his fingers trace the side of it. “I love you and he is a part of you. I love you more than anything, and knowing that you wish you were normal saddens me a little.” Smith swallowed hard trying to push the lump in his throat away. “That’s why I’m glad he is a part of you, because you are perfect the way you are.”

Ross just lay there looking at him not knowing what to say. He reached up grabbed Smith by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss, their teeth clashed together but neither one of them cared as they deepened the kiss.

Smith pulled back from the kiss both a little breathless, resting his forehead against Ross’, “Care to go for round two?” He asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Ross replies with a smile.

“But at least you’ll die happy.” Smith responds with a laugh.

“That I will.” Ross added kissing Smith’s nose.

 

The next morning Smith was sitting in the game room at the office when he heard someone come stomping down the hallway. Kim stormed passed the room glancing in as she went by.

“There you are.” She said skidding to a stop and running into the room. “Where is Ross, is he ok?” She asked with panic in her voice.

“He’s down in the kitchen getting us some tea, and he’s fine… Why?” Smith asked looking up at Kim surprised.

“Well last night my wolf was going crazy she only does that if something is wrong.” She replied “I thought something was wrong, are you sure he’s ok? Where was he last night?”

“Well he was with me all night.”

“Well what the hell were you two doing?” She asked putting her hands on her hips. “I could feel his wolf going crazy last night.”

Smith face turned beet red and he turned his eyes away from Kim. “Oh shit.” He mumbled. “I know why that happened; I think it’s my fault.” He added with a small grin.

“Your fault?” she asked “What do you mean, did you guys have a fight?”

“Well no… quite the opposite in fact.” He said smiling up at her. “We tried something new last night.”

“Tried something new? What do you mean?” She asked confused. 

She watched as Smith’s face darkened further and how he tried to avoid eye contact with her. “Oh god…. Was it a sex thing?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“Well…” Smith started.

“Stop… just stop right there I don’t want to hear about it.” Throwing her hands up in the air she started mumbling in Malaysian, turning around to walk out the door she ran into Ross on his way in.

“Morning Kim how was your weekend?” He asked with a smile.

Kim started ranting in her mother’s tongue, pointing from Smith to Ross and back again. Throwing her hands up once more she walked out still mumbling.

“What the hell was that?” Ross asked handing Smith his cup.

“She knows about last night.” He replied laughing.

“Oh… Oh god.” He said sitting down next to Smith. “She is pissed.” He added with a laugh. “She only speaks Malaysian when she’s really mad. How did she find out?”

“Your wolf mate… you two have that connection remember.”

“Shit… I forgot about that.” He replied putting his face in his hands.

That moment Trott and Katie walked in “We just passed Kim in the hall, which one of you set her off this time?” Trott asked.

Ross and Smith both pointed to each other and replied, “He did it.”


End file.
